The present invention relates to communication networks and, more particularly, but not exclusively to a combination of mobile networks and peer-to-peer networks.
The competition between operators of communication networks drives the operators to offer more than simple connectivity between parties. To differentiate themselves, to create competitive advantage, and to increase their revenues, operators sell various services and products in a variety of plans and bundles. For example, in a mobile network a subscriber can therefore buy airtime in bulk, for a lower fee per minute if indeed the subscriber uses exactly the number of airtime minutes bought. A subscriber can also buy a combination of airtime voice minutes, short message service (SMS) messages and Internet access capacity (typically in Bytes). In other situations, the operator grants the subscriber the right to purchase a service or a product at a reduced price. For example, if the subscriber reached a predefined consumption of airtime minutes the subscriber is entitled to purchase a ringtone at a reduced price. However, much of the offerings available to the subscriber are left unused. For example, typically, only about two thirds of airtime purchased in bulk are actually used. If a subscriber does consume most of the airtime minutes, much of the SMS messages or Internet access are not used, or vice versa. In spite of the operators efforts to offer plans that fits the needs of some types of “average subscribers”, no subscriber really fits any average. Similarly, the operators do their best to offer (coupons for) extra services and products that a subscriber would purchase, or use, but the buying rate is still low. It is also a common practice to target selling campaigns on customers with buying attitudes. It is therefore in the interest of a subscriber to execute the entitlements for services or products. The simplest example is that a company buying airtime in bulk for its employees would pay less per airtime minute than each of its employees would when buying independently.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system for sharing entitlements for services and products in a communication network, which is devoid of the above limitations.